


The Man In Black and Blue

by militarygrunt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cream Pie, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mystery Man Jesse McCree, Name Calling, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/militarygrunt/pseuds/militarygrunt
Summary: Angela goes out to a bar to have some drinks with friends, but when they do not show she decides to have her own party when a friendly and mysteriously alluring man offers her a few drinks.





	The Man In Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I take requests for McMercy smut on my writing blog; filthydrabbles on Tumblr!

“Yer such a filthy slut, ya’ know that right?”

Angela knew the man was right, but it’s not many times she’d let herself go this far so quickly. The plan for the evening was simple; have a couple of drinks with friends and get her mind off of work for just a little while. She’d ordered herself a small cocktail to start off with, trying to get herself a bit in the mood for all the drinking later. But after darkness fell and a bunch of drinks had been consumed, she was still on her own. Friends couldn’t make it, something ‘important’ had to come first. Of course, it was disappointing. Angela had wanted to go out for weeks, but her job demanded so much of her she hadn’t had the opportunity to do so. So, she decided to stay, have fun on her own as much as she could. Slightly tipsy, she’d begun speaking to a man at another table. He was clad in black and blue, with a bandana just below his mouth. He was quite handsome, she thought. Charming, too. He’d even offered her drinks and even allowed her to sit on his lap, much to her surprise. He smelt of cigars and bourbon, a smell which sweet Angela couldn’t get enough of. She didn’t know this man, but something about him had her wanting more and more.

The two had gone out back, to a back alley of the bar. It was pitch black out, aside from a dim street light illuminating its surroundings. The man, whom she’d come to know as ‘Jesse’, pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Every bit of him was intoxicating, and she felt herself become weak on the knees. She wanted this, she wanted him.

“Y-Yes, sir! Oh g-god, I’m your little slut!” She cried as he gave her hair another pull and winced at the sting. She knew everything about this situation was dirty; this man that took her from behind was a complete stranger, and she’d had practically begged him to please take her. It was a wonder that he even fit inside her, he was that thick. His cock stretched her out with every inch he gave her and when she’d been filled to the hilt, she couldn’t possibly describe how good it felt. The man was so rough, she soon found herself drooling at him ravaging her hole.

The man let out slow growls and groans under his breath, certainly enjoying himself. His thrusts were brutal, and he seemed to have no problem in marking her as he left several bruises in his wake. His deep, gruff voice called her the naughtiest names and she accepted each one of them as her own, whimpering out a little “You’re right, sir..” after every name. She loved the humiliation of it all, and soon she found herself getting close to her own release. This complete stranger was going to make her cum, and as if he could read her mind his metal prosthetic slid under her and started rubbing circles into her clit.

He leaned over her, his lips now close to her ear. “Gonna cum on my cock, baby? Is my filthy lil’ darlin’ gonna cum?” He growled to her, his digits moving faster now. Angela could only moan in response, leaning into his sweet loving. “I need ya’ to cum fer me, baby doll.”

It didn’t take long until she came, her pussy clenching down on him and her moaning turning into screaming, and yet he didn’t slow down his actions. He fucked her right through her orgasm, chasing his own release. “That feels good, don’t it, baby? Could ya’ just imagine someone seein’ us right now? Does that turn ya’ on?”

Of course it felt good, it felt heavenly. And there was definitely something about being spotted like this all out in public felt ridiculously kinky. What would her colleagues even think of her if they knew the always professional Angela Ziegler was actually a giant slut?

She nodded in response, all whiny and desperate. Drool leaked from her lips as he continued his thrusting, now even harder than before he fucked her like an animal in heat. He was going to cum in her, and her mind had her wanting all of it. She wanted to be filled and dripping with this mysterious man’s load, and soon enough she started begging for it.

The man chuckled, giving her ass a smack then. “Why, of course, pumpkin. I bet ya’ would look so damn gorgeous with my cum leakin’ out of yer lil’ hole..” His hands were both on her hips now, and he pulled her into his vigorous thrusts for a little while longer before stilling inside her with a heavy groan. He emptied himself inside her, holding onto her tightly as they both panted from their session. Leaning over her again, he placed soft kisses on her cheek and her neck, telling her what a good girl she’s been for him. He pulled out of her slowly, and tucked himself back into his jeans, but not before admiring his beautiful work. She dripped of his cum ever so slightly as she leaned against the wall still, trying to catch her breath. The man turned her around and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead before putting his bandana back on, his brown eyes magnificent in the moon light under his raven-colored mask.

“May we meet again, sunshine.” He whispered, giving her one last grin under his bandana before disappearing into the darkness of the night and leaving her alone for now. Angie sniffed before she stood once more, picking up her panties and her jeans from the ground and putting them back on again.

She stared at the darkness for a moment, hoping that maybe the man wasn’t entirely gone just yet. But only the noises of the city talked back to her. Picking up her purse and fixing her clothing she began to walk away, but something inside her conveyed to her that this might not be a one-time occurrence.


End file.
